Drabbles and AUs
by RAWowner333
Summary: a collection of drabbles and stand alone AUs
1. First love

First love

Korra couldn't explain why but she felt way more comfortable with Asami than she was with Mako. He was a great guy, but Asami was on a way different league than him. She sat next to her in her Satomobile as she drove recklessly across the moonlit Republic City. Korra had gotten somewhat used to her driving antics, as she sat lower on the seat than usual, her head was where her chest should've been. She only grabbed hold onto something when Asami took corners too fast, she wasn't sure if she could ever get used to that. She just stared at Asami for the most part, she seemed so free and happy, as if driving was her natural element.

"So, where are we going?" Korra asked, fighting the sound of the wind.

"Nowhere in particular, unless you know of a place that I don't." That sparked an idea, she took an unexpected sharp turn, making Korra almost tumbling into her lap. Asami looked down at Korra as she tried to get back into her seat fully.

"I didn't know we were at that stage in our relationship yet." She said slyly with a raised eyebrow.

Korra eyes opened fully quickly in full realization of what Asami just implied. She blushed and looked away from her in full embarrassment.

Asami laughed at her, she was too adorable.

…

Asami stopped her car and Korra sat right up and gathered her bearings.

"It's the only beach in Republic City." Asami responded to Korra's unasked question.

"So why are we here? Isn't it bit late to tan?"

"I want you to bend." Asami turned off the ignition and leapt out of the car, Korra remained motionless for several seconds in a confused state. She shrugged and followed Asami down to the water. She stepped to the shoreline and started her usual water bending exercises.

"No, not like that." Asami interrupted her. She walked over to her and forced off her pelt and she began to attempt to take off Korra's boots.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to go into the water and then bend."

"Why?"

Asami stopped what she was doing and stood up. "Because, I want to see you in your natural form." Asami answered softly.

Korra just stared at her in slight amazement as she returned to take off her boots, this time she wasn't resisting. Asami then rolled up her pants to her thighs. Korra remained silent as she saw her new girlfriend doing things for her. Her insides turned a bit, she liked her, there was no doubt in that, but maybe it's something more. They've only been together for a short time now, could she really be developing feelings for her _this_ quickly? Or maybe it was just the sensation of Asami's smooth skin contacting her legs that made things escalate in her mind.

"There!" Asami said with approval as she stood back up and patted Korra's shoulder. She let out a smile, she couldn't help it really. Being with Korra was probably going to be the best decision she has made, even though being with her would be extremely challenging, both emotionally and physically. But she was very willing to attempt it, Korra was the most amazing person she has ever met, she couldn't afford to let this opportunity go. She lo—Did she really have that thought? She tried to recollect her thoughts and get back on track. "Ok, now get in the water and bend."

"Okay…." Korra couldn't explain why but she was slightly embarrassed, maybe because this was the first time she was going to _perform_ her bending to someone in private. She had no other idea, but she just went with that. She walked into the cold water until she was waist deep and she turned around to face Asami who just sat down on the sand.

"No, face the ocean." Korra obliged, though she wondered why she did. She resumed with her basic water bending exercise and quickly finished. She dropped the water she bended back into the water. She took a deep breath and began to turn around, wondering what was the point in all this.

"Again! And this time do it much slower!" she heard Asami calling out to her. Still confused she returned to her position and once again began doing her exercise, but this time much slower. She had to admit, doing it slower seemed a bit more troublesome. She was used to her normal quick paced exercise, remembering to slow down took some concentration away from the actual bending.

"Slower!" Asami yelled out again. She wanted to stay here for as long as she could, it was quite a scene to see the Avatar bending her natural element. She swore it was fire, with her stubbornness and her rash thinking, but this was something completely different. She majestically crafted the water around her into different shapes and sizes. She was quite beautiful with the moon's light reflecting from the water. Her mind raced with thoughts surrounding the Avatar. She knew it then.

"Again and remember to go slower!" This was her chance, Asami quietly unzipped her boots and slowly removed her pants. She gulped and walked ever slowly towards the girl in the water.

Korra's arms were getting tired, with the repetitious movements and her ever decreasing speed, it has become quite a challenge. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, making her solely focus on her movements and bending, keeping it slow and steady. Her body slowly swayed in the water, and her only concentration was on the speed. Her muscles relaxed and things returned to their incredible easy state. She slowly reopened her eyes, as she was confident that she had everything under control, only to see Asami standing in front of her. She blinked, clearly her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she still stood in front of her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out besides her own breath. Her mind and heart raced.

"Korra…" Asami raised her hand to feel her face. She paused, making sure this was certain, but there were no objections in her mind. "I love you…,Korra." She leaned her head closer to hers.

"I love you too, Asami…."Korra replied quietly, her breath was hot as she exhaled onto Asami's face.

They locked lips for the first time since the kiss they shared in Korra's bedroom, and even though they both kissed each other, this time it felt like the real thing. They both loved each other deeply and they knew that they were perfect to be with each other. The first was slow and passionate, but the speed quickly increased as they began to realize their desires. Korra's heart and mind stirred violently, this was definitely more intense than what she ever experienced with Mako, and she loved it. She began to push back and made Asami slightly lean backwards. She pulled back for a second before pulling Asami under the water. She bent the water away from their heads and resumed kissing her.


	2. Lost

Korra stared down to the ocean far beneath her. She was a failure of a human and as the Avatar. Amon was still loose and she had lost her bending. She couldn't save Republic City from one man, she couldn't even save herself. The waves crashed into the cliff beneath her, even if she would survive the fall, the waves would most likely knock her unconscious and die from hypothermia. Tears quickly streamed from her eyes, the flood gates had opened. She looked up to the sky and said her apologies to the previous Avatars and to her friends. She took a step forward…

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked behind her. She tried to fight back the endless tears as she didn't want her to see her like this. The _one_ person she made sure to never see her in this mood.

"What are you doing, Korra?" Asami asked again.

"I'm…I'm going for a swim." She lied. "You can come with if you want." She never turned around to face her and it was extremely difficult to sound like she wasn't crying.

"Why don't you just talk to me? Let's just go back, find a private room, away from everybody else, and just talk." Asami spoke calmly and tried comforting her.

Korra shook her head. "What is there to talk about?" she had given up fighting against her own tears as she fell into a ball, knees at her chest and her head dug into them. She heard the footsteps from Asami as she got closer to her.

"You're strong you know? Stronger than you think." Asami began as she stared at the endless ocean. "You might not believe it, but there'll be a way to reverse it. You just need to push through this, I know you can."

Korra looked up at her, the tears blurred her vision of Asami as she continues to watch the water.

"I hate seeing you like this, you know. I wish there was _something_ I can do or say to put you into a better mood. As I said before, you're _amazing_, both as a person and an Avatar. I don't know what else to say to prove to you that you're _incredible._ I like you Korra, I really do. So please, let's go back and talk."

"Asami…I…." This was the probably going to be the only chance Korra could get to tell her everything. "I…I love you." She couldn't help but cry as more tears formed, it was the truth though. She wanted to tell her this for months now, it pained her that Asami was with Mako. She knew it would be better for her for them to be together. Korra didn't know how, but she developed deep feelings for her.

Asami didn't flinch nor react to her confession, instead she replied immediately with "I know you do." She finally looked down at her, and she smiled at her warmly. Korra couldn't help but smile back and she lunged at her to hug her. But there was nothing to hug as she went directly through her. It was a figment of her imagination. Her smile quickly disappeared and returned to sobbing.

"Remember Korra, you are strong and you will get through this. Have faith in yourself, all the Avatars are watching over you. You have wonderful friends and allies. Speak the truth, Korra, and you will find what you need."

The figment faded into the snow blowing around her. Korra wasn't sure what she just saw or heard, she wasn't in control of it. She contemplated jumping again, but it didn't feel right anymore. She turned around and faced the thrashing waves below her.

"Korra! Korra, don't! Stop!" Asami came running at her, she could only fear the worse after what Mako told her. She left them as quickly as she could, she _had_ to find her. Korra turned around and in confusion and awe she saw Asami running towards her. She grabbed hold of her tightly and hugged her, Korra could feel her heartbeat and her staggered breath through her chest. This…this was real, right?

Asami finally let go, her eyes were filled with worry and despair. Tears then formed in her eyes as well, "Please Korra, come back with me. I know I'm not Mako and that you don't too much of me but please, come back with me!" she desperately pleaded with her. She pulled back from her to see her eyes, but they didn't speak of giving up or depression, but her sapphire eyes spoke of confusion and wonder.

It took several seconds for Asami to say anything, she was confused as well. "What's wrong?" She looked around her, seeing if there was something odd about her appearance or her surroundings, but everything was the usual.

Korra continued to stare, unsure if this was real. She had only one thought to make sure it was real. She lunged at the new Asami and this time she connected with a solid being. Asami didn't expect the tackle and she fell down and they both crashed in the snow, Korra couldn't help but to laugh.


	3. Korra Injured

Korra had been greatly injured yesterday, from a surprise attack by a collective effort of gangs, she overpowered them of course, but she didn't' get home without a scratch. She got home late and crashed on the bed next to Asami. When Asami woke up and wished her partner a good morning, she saw the extent of the fight. She immediately woke Korra up, fearing that she might have a concussion or worse. Korra did wake up and Asami sighed in relief.

"We have to take you to the hospital!" Asami pleaded.

"No! I hate going to the hospital. I only trust Katara to heal me, and she's in the south pole." She protested.

"Well, too bad, you're going to see a doctor today!"

"Honey…I'm the _Avatar_, you don't just command me to go to the hospital. You know I can fight you." She stated mockingly.

"Yeah, but remember the last time we fought you ended up being below me and laying on your back." Asami retorted with a cocky smile.

Korra sighed and remembered the incident. "Fine, but can we at least get Katara?"

"Ok, fine, but I will take care of you until she gets here." She went up to Korra and carefully picked her up and took her to the nearby tub. She slowly placed her down in it and turned on the hot water. She left temporarily to gather some supplies.

She returned just in time to turn off the water and then started to sanitize the area around the cuts.

Korra began to squirm from pain and she began moving involuntarily.

"Stop moving! I need to disinfect the area."

Korra groaned a bit from the pain the disinfectant gave her.

"Oh, don't be such a baby."

Korra continued to squirm as Asami moved to a different area. This one seemed more infected as she yelped.

"Hey, you were the one who didn't want to go to the hospital." She looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Korra looked down and pouted, she was completely adorable and irresistible. She leaned in and kissed her, she couldn't resist her any longer.

"Want to go to the hospital now?" Asami asked, hoping Korra would change her mind.

"No, I'm fine…with you helping me." She smiled and cupped Asami's cheek with her hand. She was thankful, even though parts of her body stung, but she was helped by the women of her life. She was content.


	4. Anniversary

Korra walked into the bed room. Asami was still asleep, good. Korra had more time to prepare. She tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Keeping sure she wouldn't wake Asami up, she slowly pulled out a drawer and bent the wall behind it to reveal a secret compartment. She smiled to see everything was still intact. Grabbing the contents, she put the drawer back and exited the room quickly.

…

Asami breathed in deeply and exhaled while stretching. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked over to where Korra was sleeping next to her. A soft smile appeared on her face and she leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. She couldn't imagine having a life without her. Though she was brash and head strong, she wouldn't have her any other way. Korra was a great lover and a better person, Asami knew she was lucky to be her partner.

Seeing her resting peacefully made her a bit irresistible. She began to softly rub her arm, her skin always felt great to touch. Asami chuckled a bit and blushed as she moved her hand upwards to Korra's check and cupped it. Her thumb caressed her soft skin and she leaned in slowly once more and kissed her on the lips. It was passionate and slow, adding to the fact that she rolled on top of her.

Korra started to move, making murmurs until she finally opened her eyes. The murmurs turned into moans as Asami's assault intensified. Their hips began to move together as their legs rubbed against each other. Korra chuckled and moved her mouth away. "Before we continue, why don't you come down to the kitchen." She said with a smirk. Asami raised an eyebrow, "What's down there?" she asked coolly. The only response she got was a larger smirk from Korra. Asami shook her head and reluctantly rolled out of bed. Walking up to the mirror, she fixed up her hair and gown a bit before heading out. Turning around she noticed that Korra already left.

Asami walked into the dining room and her eyes opened widely. Spread out across the giant table were many mementos from their relationship, the biggest was the center piece. A large artistic portrait of the two girls sat in the middle. Asami was in her business suit while Korra stood in her formal dress that Asami made for her. What stood out were the betrothal necklace around Asami's neck and a ring around Korra's finger.

Tears formed quickly in Asami's eyes. But before long she felt someone wrap themselves around her. Korra was on her tiptoes and dug her head into Asami's shoulder blade. Asami felt lips contacting her skin. She grabbed hold of Korra's hands and she couldn't help but smile.

"Being the Avatar has its perks." She said into her back. "Now sit down over there and you'll see your second surprise." Korra unwrapped herself and quickly walked into the kitchen and retrieved the breakfast that she had made about twenty minutes prior.

"When did you do this?"

"I started about an hour ago." She answered with a smile. "I wasn't really asleep. Just wanted to surprise you."

"You did. Thank you, Korra."

"You're welcome." She said softly as she got closer to Asami once again. "Happy anniversary." A smile formed on her face and she connected their lips together for a simple passionate kiss. "I love you."


	5. Rain

Asami and Korra were walking home from the market. It's been a long while since they could have a simple day out together, either Korra was off doing training or other Avatar duties or Asami was swamped at work. Korra clung herself to Asami's arm, she had missed being with Asami like this. Though the weather was dark and gloomy, it didn't affect the girls' happiness with each other.

As they continued to walk calmly through the streets there was a rumble coming from the sky. Asami looked up and pouted slightly, "Sounds like it's going to storm." And as if on cue, it had begun to rain.

"Don't worry, this waterbender will protect you from the big bad storm." Korra retorted playfully as she bended rain away from them. Asami playfully shoved Korra off of her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're cute when you're mad." Korra said playfully.

Asami shook her head and rolled her eyes at her, "Oh stop it," she said as she brought her attention to in front of them. Asami waited for Korra to take her arm again before continuing but Korra grabbed on to her, but not on her arm. Korra cupped Asami's cheek and pulled it so she was facing her. Asami looked into her lover's eyes and recognized that look. That look where there is nothing else in the world you'd rather be than right there in that moment. Slowly, Korra closed the distance between them and kissed Asami. It was slow and lovingly, Asami began to blush at the knowledge that they were being overly romantic in the sidewalk in the rain, though she wouldn't complain.

Korra managed to turn Asami around so they were facing each other. She let her arm down to wrap them around Asami's waist and so the rain began to stream down their heads. Asami chuckled as she pulled away from Korra, "We're getting rained on."

"I don't care." Korra answered in soft voice as she connected their lips once more. Though it was short lived as there was a loud clash of thunder. Both jumped from the sudden scare but after calming down a bit, they laughed together in the shared embarrassment.

"Let's get home." Asami laughed.


	6. Sleep

Korra raised her eyebrow, "I don't think this was a good idea." she stated as soon as she saw how Asami was. Her eyes were not even half open and she had rings under them.

"I made it here, didn't I? It's _fiiine_." Asami reassured Korra from within the Satomobile. Korra shook her head slightly and hopped into the mobile. Turning her head she got a better look at Asami's condition. "You want to do things all day, but yet you're exhausted! You know what, you go home and get some -"

"No!" Asami objected as she grabbed hold of Korra's arm. "I promise that I'm fine and if I start to drift off then we can cancel." She looked at Korra with apologetic eyes, and it worked. Korra couldn't resist them.

"Ok, fine." Korra sat back down in her seat and Asami put the Satomobile into gear and they were off through the city. Asami had to do _a lot_ of extra time at work to have this one day off to be with Korra, she couldn't let anything get in the way of it, she was looking forward to it, even if it was just for one day.

They started off getting something small to eat, where Korra got a small sandwich and Asami just got some tea. They shared stories of their jobs to each other, catching up with their newest projects. Soon after they went around the city, not looking for anything in particular to do. But they decided to stop at a local gaming attraction. Asami won the game and while Korra acted sad at her defeat, she was glad Asami talked her out of just going home.

After their game, they drove out of the city to a nearby small lake. Asami always loved seeing Korra near water, her natural form is always unleashed in water. After walking through bushes and places no one has walked through before they made it to the shore. Asami sat down and watched Korra stepped into the water and relaxed her body as she did extremely basic water bending styles. Though it didn't take long before Korra finished and they began to talk while Korra played in the immediate area. After spending a couple hours talking about their issues, they both went back to their satomobile.

The day turned into dusk as the sun began to set in the sky and the stars were beginning to show themselves in the sky. The time they spent in isolation seemed to have made them more lax in public. Asami stopped the satomobile by the park and she decided that they should walk around for awhile. Korra got out of the vehicle and then latched onto Asami's arm. She chuckled lightly and they strolled through the park. The evening sun soon set and it turned into night and after a long while Asami shivered, she had actually had been cold for a good while but she didn't want the day to end yet. Korra felt the shiver and she leaded them back to the satomobile. Asami sighed as she didn't want the day to end just yet, "How about I treat you to a nice dinner?" she asked, hoping Korra would agree. "That sounds lovely." she answered softly.

Asami began to drive through the city, thinking of a good place to go for their dinner. She had a couple of restaurants in mind and couldn't decide which one she liked more. After thinking for another minute she gave up and decided to just ask Korra but when she turned to look at her, she was asleep. Asami couldn't help but chuckle out loud at the sight. She eased off the accelerator and took her time with turns. They eventually got to Asami's house and so she carefully was able to get Korra into a room and placed her on a bed and under the covers. Asami smiled contently and sighed, followed quickly by a long yawn. Asami felt very exhausted in that moment and so she decided to let her body rest for a small moment. She scooted herself next to Korra and laid down next to her. It didn't take long for her to drift into sleep as well.


End file.
